- First Kiss -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: The fireworks may have gone off but you completely missed it because what you're actually thinking about is: 'MERLIN'S PANTS HE'S KISSING ME! I HOPE I'M NOT A BAD KISSER, WHAT IF MY BREATH STINKS? I SHOULD PROBABLY KISS HIM BACK NOW.' Or something like that. Albus/ OC. Rose/ Scorpius [pre-relationship]


**[Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I realise that Fred II and Roxanne are not twins but in here they are so just accept that.

Anyway, this is all checked and read through but you know sorry if anything slips. Rewritten from my days on Quizilla and now much better than the 'two-shot' I did before! Also, I've got a link to a drawing that I've done that goes along with this fanfic and my others on Albus Severus Potter, on my account on deviantart just go to GothicAngelEyes and you'll see it!

So, hope you like this.]

* * *

I rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," I muttered to myself. I was going to be late_ again_ for breakfast. Why must this happen every time? Honestly, I set my alarm and everything. Why didn't anyone wake me? Stupid Annalisa! Where was Scorps? Usually he waits or something. Sighing, I stopped to shove my bag on my shoulder before once more setting off, speeding down the hallway like a mad woman.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry...excuse me...," I repeated (not really meaning any of the politeness, they were actually annoying me) as I rushed past many passing students, dodging them as I went, trying to avoid hitting any of them. Well, I say _'trying'_, what I really mean is, hitting them and then taking joy out of it.

"_Merlin's pants_ would you all _please_ just _move_! You don't need to hug in the middle of the bloody hall, it's not like any of you are dying, and you'll see each other in like an hour! _God_!"

The group of students looked at me with scowls plastered on their faces. I rolled my eyes and huffed impatiently. "Oh, _please_, you know I'm right. Now _move_."

"Nice legs Kingston!" a loud voice shouted followed by a set of whistling. Rolling my eyes, I turned seeing that it was some boys in James' year. They were all winking suggestively and grinning. My skirts not even _that_ short! Two of them were in Gryffindor and the others were in Slytherin. Adam (the one that shouted), Matt, Tom, Jimmy and David (the three in Slytherin, Albus hated them) – the five jerks that loved to perv on every girl and get girls to come back to their beds. They're always causing trouble, not the _fun_ kind of trouble that our group sometimes causes or the trouble that James and Fred II cause, but the _bad_ kind; you know _hexing_ people and taunting them.

"Oh shut up! You're all disgusting pigs!" I snapped. Scoffing I flipped them off and turned about to keep on running.

"Hey don't be like that! Want to come over some time, perhaps you can show us –

"_Oi, fartface!_ Sod off would ya, leave her alone!" a voice shouted. More accurately, it was _James'_ voice. There was a scramble and a muffled shout. I turned and saw that James had punched the jerk in the face and had his wand pressed to his throat.

"I said leave her alone, you hear me, you say one more word and I'll rip your throat out, do you understand?"

"James it's alright, leave him, he's not worth it," I said, stepping closer to James. James shook his head, staring murderously at Adam who was just smirking. His friends however had backed off. A crowd was forming. A teacher was bound to show up any moment and James had already been in enough trouble this week.

"James, come on, leave it," I repeated and grabbed James' arm. Finally, he looked down at me and sighed. Nodding, he lowered his wand and let Adam go. I blew out a sigh and pulled James away quickly before a teacher came along.

"James, you really shouldn't let them get to you, plus I can take care of myself," I insisted, looking up at the 7th year. He'd grown to be like an older brother to me over the years.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but they just get to me," James muttered disgustedly, "they're sick and horrible."

"I know, but honestly they're not worth your time," I sighed as we continued walking on to the Great Hall, down the stairs. "But thanks, they deserved it anyway."

"You're welcome, anytime," James grinned and shoulder bumped me as we reached the entrance of the Great Hall. We stopped for moment, waiting for Albus who was making his way over from the opposite side of the hallway.

"So anyway, you were late again?" James smirked, his eyes dancing with humour. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes," I sighed, "and I could've sworn I set an alarm! Plus, usually, Scorp waits; I dunno why he left so early."

"What time did you get in last night?" James asked, smiling down at me as he leaned on the wall lazily. It was a look that got many of the girls swooning after him. I blew out a breath, trying to recall what the time had been but for the life of me, I couldn't remember.

"Eh, I had a huge paper to finish so I got late," I sighed, "I was at the library till late with Rose. And _man_, because it was just us two, you know Al had detention for messing around in Potions, Scorps was back in the Gryffindor common room and Molly was at the owlery, so Rose could talk about Scorpius and she went _on and on_!"

James chuckled and shook his head, his reddish brown hair falling into his hazel eyes. "I know what you mean, Scorpius stayed down this us last night, instead of going to see Al after his detention, before you must've got in and he just kept going on about her, it's weird for me, she's my cousin for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh God, yeah I know that must be odd. Do you think they'll _ever_ get together?" I asked him, Rose and Scorp had been in love with each other for ages, it was so obvious but they still hadn't got together.

"I don't know to be honest. He just better not hurt her. Otherwise he'll have _all_ of us to answer to and we aren't a pretty sight when were angry. Uncle Ron's gonna have a heart attack. I wonder Mr. Malfoy thinks... They're not going to be happy. Rose is driving me crazy too, whenever I see her, it's one thing after the other, 'he's an annoying idiot,' he's this, he's that, it's like _alright_ _mate_, you _like_ him, just admit it already," he chortled loudly.

"I know right," I laughed, "its bloody annoying."

"I'm surprised she hasn't grabbed him by now and snogged him senseless, I mean that's what she _wants_ to do right? You can't honestly be angry at someone all the time, there's got to be something else there!" James winked suggestively. I snorted and burst out laughing.

"Ewww James...," I moaned as he burst into his own set of laughter just as Albus reached us. My eyes met his _gorgeous _green eyes. Albus had I had met back in first year. I'd been running down the hallway with Scorpius and Rose. We'd all bumped into each other and finally we got to class, Albus spilt something on his cousin Molly and since then we'd all been best friends. It's always us five, _'the troublesome five'_ or the_ 'reincarnated marauders' _as Hagrid called us once. It's stuck since then. Over the years I'd gotten to know the rest of Albus', Molly's and Rose's family and have come to see James as an older brother and Lily as a younger sister who is far _too_ intelligent for her age on _certain_ _things_.

Albus had Harry's looks; he'd inherited his raven black hair and green eyes while James had brown/reddish hair and hazel eyes, going on more towards his mother's side but his personality and stance was definitely like both of his namesakes. In some ways Albus was also like his grandfather James and his brother. He had that funny side to him; he was sarcastic and had that jolt of confidence like both his brother and grandfather. He had a knack for getting into trouble and half the time it wasn't his fault. But once he lost his fire and he was back to being regular Al. In this way he was like his father, thoughtful and intelligent when he got down to it, and extremely caring/protective over his friends.

"Hey Lisse, James," Albus smiled. James smirked next to me. He knew how I felt about Albus. It's not my fault honestly. I mean its Albus freaking Potter for crying out loud!

"Hey lil'bro" James smiled, winked at me and then walked over to the Gryffindor table in all his glory, making many girls turn to look at him. _'Fartface,'_ I thought. I rolled my eyes and turned to Albus who was smiling down at me.

"Hey Al" I smiled at him, "late for breakfast?"

"Yeah, because Scott's (_A/N:_ made up, Scott is Goyle's son) been ill, he hasn't been there to remind me to get up," Al sighed, laughing to himself, "you're late again? This is the third time this week, why didn't Scorp wait for you?"

We entered the hall to see the blonde haired Gryffindor sitting with an extremely flustered looking Ravenclaw, Rose, Albus' cousin. Albus and I shared a look and laughed, "_that's_ why."

"So the match is tomorrow. Gryffindor are going to get smashed," He smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the tall boy.

"Oh really you think so?" I smirked back, as we stopped in the middle of the hall. I noticed James nudging Fred II as they watched. Molly looked up from her cereal at the Hufflepuff table where she sat with a few of her housemates. Rose and Scorpius stopped their little flirt/argument and turned towards us. Even Lucy, the adorable little first year Ravenclaw she was, who preferred to stay out of our little arguments, looked up from her newspaper.

"I know so," Albus smirked and leaned down closer to my face. I blushed despite trying to hold up a front. He noticed and smirked even more so.

"I don't think so, Gryffindor will totally _smash_ you Slytherins all the way to Mars, just you watch," I smirked and raised my eyebrow, feeling a lot cockier than I should.

"Hmm, I really don't think so, after all a snake could_ easily_ kill a lion," he grinned; I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. Yes, if you didn't already know Albus was in Slytherin and there's _nothing_ wrong with that. It's perfectly fine. He's a lovely guy, brave (G) and loyal, hardworking (H) smart and witty (R) but above all of that, he's extremely ambitious, cunning, a leader and has a strive to do well in everything he does. What's wrong with that? I don't honestly get why people were so scared to be put in Slytherin. It's a house that honours ambition and plus Merlin, yes _Merlin_ the wizard was in Slytherin and he was a wizard for _King Arthur_! So I mean, he turned out alright, didn't he? So did Severus Snape. It's quite funny actually, it was like a break in tradition with all of us, Scorps is with me in good old Gryffindor, Rose is in Ravenclaw, Molly's in Hufflepuff and Albus is in Slytherin and we are the best of friends. And it _works_, it works just fine.

"Oh whatever, the lion is the _king_ in the jungle, so truthfully and logically, the lion _owns_ the snake. And _we_ are going to show _you lot_ that we are _better_ at Quidditch than you," I smirked up at him. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back to look at me. I smiled sweetly at him, the smirk on his face changing to an evil expression.

"A bet, you and me," he grinned mischievously at me. Fine he wanted a bet, he'll get a bet. He was becoming more and more like his older brother; I swear I could see that glint in his eyes.

"Okay, fine what is it?"

"I win; you do whatever I want for a whole day."

"Okay, but if _I_ win, _you_ do whatever _I_ want for a whole day," I quipped back, "plus the loser has to do everything, and I mean _everything_."

"You're on," he grinned as he lowered his face down, closer to mine. I didn't blink. Instead, I put my Gryffindor courage to the test and smiled right back.

"It's a bet then," I grinned; he pulled back and let his hands fall.

"Deal," he agreed, shaking my hand before walking over to his table, while I walked over to mine. As I sat down in between James and Fred Weasley II, I looked over at the Slytherin table. My eyes met Al's and both of us wearing identical grins.

"What you grinning about?" Fred II asked grinning himself.

"Nothing, but we _have_ to win this Quidditch match," I said determinedly as I started eating my breakfast. James and Fred looked at each other, then me and then at Albus and then both, saying together in a kind of understanding way "ahhhhh."

"Oh _shut up_," I snapped angrily and nudged them both in the ribs.

"She's so smiting over Albus," Lily Luna Potter spoke up. I gaped at her, two years younger and in year 4, she knew a _lot_. She had auburn hair with hazel eyes, freckles and fair skin. She was a mixture of her father and mother, but she was lot in personality ways like her mother, Ginny.

"_I am not!"_ I said indignantly as James and Fred II chortled.

"It's so true," Hugo, Rose's brother and in his fourth year with Lily and Louis, said as he slid into the conversation.

Louis, who was Bill and Fleurs son, the same age as Lily and Hugo, smirked as he plopped next to Lily, coming over from the Ravenclaw table, probably sick of Rose telling Scorpius off for whatever it is he was doing wrong.

"You know you like him," Louis grinned. Roxanne passed by on her way out of the Great Hall and even she nodded fervently.

"It's true, you are _so_ the smitten kitten," she winked towards me and then ruffled her brother's hair and then left the hall.

"You all suck."

* * *

Down at the changing rooms, the team all met up. James was chaser and captain, I was seeker, and Fred II and Roxanne were the beaters, while Scorps and Hugo were the two other chasers and Oliver's son (_A/N:_ made up) Caleb Wood was goal keeper.

"Okay we've got to win this match," James started and went off into his usual speech, which went on for about 15 minutes.

"Here he goes," Hugo whispered, leaning closer to the rest of us. I stifled a laugh.

"I swear he's _worse_ than _my_ dad and _that's_ saying something," Caleb muttered, I snorted loudly catching the attention of James. He glared at me.

"I've awoken the beast," I muttered making the rest laugh.

"Wake me up when he's done would you?" Scorpius whispered from beside me. I smirked and looked down at my hands to hide the smile on my face.

"We're going to be in here a while…,"Fred II muttered from opposite me. And so we were, the speech went on for a while and pretty much everyone was getting annoyed or bored. Fred II was half asleep, Roxanne was staring up at the ceiling; Hugo was banging his head repeatedly with the tip of his broomstick. Scorpius was day dreaming, probably about Rose.

"Here we go this is the big one," James started saying bringing us all back to Earth, Scorpius snorted. James glared at him. Roxanne bit down on her lip trying to contain her laughter.

"This is the one, the one where we declare our Quidditch ability; the one where all will flock to watch like little chickens, the one where we will all face the horrors of broomsticks and magical flying balls. The one where one side will fall, the other shall triumph….the one where one will go down in history….the one where all will know who…," James was saying in a voice which could make anyone laugh. It was that voice you get on the adverts for films.

"Oh bloody hell," Fred II groaned and put his hands in his face.

"God, it sounds like we're going to bloody war or something," Hugo muttered, rolling his eyes.

"This is it! This is the one; we've all been waiting for. The one where we all declare if we all really have balls…," Fred II started, mimicking James, making Scorpius, Roxanne, Caleb and I burst out laughing.

"Let's go" James muttered angrily as all of his teammates laughed at him.

* * *

We met the Slytherin team in the middle of the pitch, James shook hands with Albus who was the captain and played as a seeker; both brothers smirked towards each other. Albus winked in my direction and Scorpius grinned. The weather wasn't too bad today, just a little dull and windy but other than that okay.

Then the whistle sounded and we were off, I kicked off into the air, my broom carrying me up into the skies. The crowds were cheering widely. I could see Lucy and Louis, (both his sisters having already left) at the Ravenclaw stand. They grinned at me. Smiling back, I flicked my eyes to the Hufflepuff stand where Molly was holding up a huge banner. Lily was at the Gryffindor stand cheering away. I smiled to myself. We so had to win this game. Albus zoomed over to me, grinning. The commenter started up, Rose Weasley, and she winked over at me before starting.

"You're going down," Albus smirked.

"No I believe you are!"

* * *

Right now it was tie between both teams, 40 to 40. The game was whizzing past, Fred II lunged at a bludger which was heading my way, and it pelted away from me. I grinned at him and he grinned right back.

"Get that snitch Annalisa!" he called whizzing off. I narrowed my eyes; the snitch had been invisible for the most part of the game. I couldn't see that damn ball anywhere.

The game continued on as I searched for the bloody ball. Slytherin scored over and over again. I groaned and saw Albus from the other side of the pitch smirking at me. The points at 100 to 70, I saw Caleb infuriated with himself. _'Come on where are you? If I get it now, we can still win!'_ I thought.

"Get that snitch!" Caleb yelled over the roar of the game. Then, I spotted the little bugger. I dived downwards. Up above I heard Gryffindor score two more goals and Caleb saving the attempts from Slytherin. Albus was on my tail, I laughed as he sped up next to me. The score now at 100 to both teams, my heart was hammering against my rib cage at this point.

"You're going to lose!" he howled as he sped up.

"Oh I don't think so!" I plunged forwards hand out stretched and then we both made to grab it. The next thing I felt was the ground and someone's body beneath me. My vision focused and I saw that I was on top of Albus, our brooms off somewhere nearby. The snitch clasped in my hand beating faintly. And then the whistle rang, cheers, claps and yelling erupted, as the coach screamed "Gryffindor wins!"

I stood and helped Albus to his feet as we were greeted by screaming teammates.

"We won!" I grinned and James high fived me. Scorpius and I knocked our brooms together as Roxanne and Fred II knocked their beater bats together. Hugo was jumping around like a madman. Caleb was grinning widely. The Slytherin team shook hands with us just as the crowds all spilled out onto the pitch, cheering. Lily, Lucy and Louis ran up to James, babbly animatedly. Molly and Rose ran up to us. Rose was picked up by Scorpius. They both blushed as they drew away. The rest of us chortled.

"You guys did amazing!" Molly grinned. I laughed and hugged her tightly. Then, I turned, smirking to Albus, who looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"I win," I grinned, Scorpius howled from nearby, James roared with laughter, Rose grinned, Molly's eyes widened and Hugo started wolf whistling. Albus groaned and rolled his eyes, as I gave the snitch back to James, grabbed Albus' hand, setting off for our day together, where he did whatever _I_ wanted, oh plus it did help that I completely was head over heels for this guy.

* * *

I ran up to meet Albus who was waiting for me at the gates. We'd gone to shower and change our clothes and agreed to meet at the gates before going into Hogsmeade together. He smiled as he saw me. He looked so damn good. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans that were tucked into his boots, a white top with a band print on it and a simple dark purple/blue jacket with a beanie hat on his head. A bag was slung over his left shoulder. Wow. Damn, he knew how to dress. Here I was just in a simple baggy top, a pair of denim shorts and boots.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked him as I reached him.

"Yes," he smiled down at me. I returned his smile and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I grinned to myself.

"Let's go," I said, he nodded and we set off. This was going to be a fun day. We walked in silence for a few passing peaceful minutes.

"You're awfully quiet Al. Are you upset you lost? Are you going to cry?" I cooed up at him, he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"No, I don't really mind," he said seriously.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked him, as we walked into Hogsmeade, looking up at him.

"Because I'm with you," he smiled down at me, his eyes meeting my grey-blue ones. I felt myself smiling back.

"So what do you want to do first today my lady?" he asked. I knew where I wanted to go before he even asked.

"Three broomsticks!"

We walked in and greeted the usual staff and then got a table. The butterbeer was warm and sweet. I looked up at Albus over my mug of butterbeer and smiled at him. He laughed and looked at me.

"You have a little something…," he laughed pointing. _'Why does this always happen?_' I thought.

"What? Where?" I asked, blushing, he chuckled and leaned over. He wiped away the excess butterbeer from just above my upper lip. I inhaled sharply, seeing how close he was. His eyes glinted at this. His thumb traced my lips while he used his other fingers to cup my chin. A small smirk reached his lips as his eyes flicked down to my lips. Suddenly, his hand cupped my face and he smashed his lips into mine. Okay, right guys, you know that corny saying, _'and the fireworks went off,'_ well yeah, when you're kissing someone that you've had feelings for, for like _ages_, you're not really thinking about that. The fireworks may have gone off but you completely missed it because what you're _actually_ thinking about is: _'MERLIN'S PANTS HE'S KISSING ME! I HOPE I'M NOT A BAD KISSER, WHAT IF MY BREATH STINKS? I SHOULD PROBABLY KISS HIM BACK NOW.' _Or something like that. So, I'm not going to say fireworks went off because that's unrealistic. But I will say that I felt warmth spreading through my body and I sort of melted against him. I've never felt happier in my life. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt like I was home. Warm, safe and comfortable, everything else sort of didn't matter at that moment. My body sort of forgot how to function and I went limp in his arms. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer. I did finally kiss him back and rested my hands against his chest. His lips moulded against mine perfectly. His kiss was hungry, passionate, and rough, as if desperately trying to taste my mouth before it was over. It was perfect. His hands were in my hair, then trailing down my back, to my hips. I felt myself burning up. His kisses turned sloppier, more desperate and messy as he tried to retain whatever air he had left so that he could keep his lips on mine. And then, reality checks in and suddenly we both have to breathe.

"Whoa," Albus whispered once we pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine, both of us catching our breath.

"Yeah, whoa," I smiled, his eyes met mine again. A grin swept onto his lips.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I walked through the school halls after dropping Annalisa off outside the Gryffindor tower after our day together. We'd ended up kissing against the wall much to the portraits disapproval. Her lips had felt amazing against mine. I could still taste her on my lips. Butterbeer and a hint of mint. When we pulled back, she rested her forehead against mine.

She'd whispered against my lips, "goodnight."

Then she pushed her lips against mine again. And soon we were kissing all over again until she said she 'really had to go.' She slipped away from me, smiling and disappeared into her common room. I watched her go in a daze. I couldn't believe it took us this long. I still couldn't believe that I'd kissed her, that _I'd_ been the one to run _my_ hands through her light brown, caramel hair. And, Merlin, the way she'd looked at me with those eyes of hers, those striking grey-blue eyes. I think I could now say that I had it all.

Now, I was walking down the corridor to the dudgeons. I felt so light. Utterly light. It was an odd feeling. Then I bumped into someone. Someone, who was called Scorpius Malfoy, our group's main flirt and troublemaker, he grinned at me and we continued on down the hall, even though his common room was where I had just dropped Annalisa off at.

"Al! How did it go? Did you kiss? How was it? Is she a good kisser? Did you use tongue? Was it full on?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, such a nosey boy. What would your father say?"

"Answer the questions!"

"Fine, we kissed. It was great, awesome actually. Yes she's an amazing kisser. Yes there was tongue and it was full on if you must know, but all we did was kiss you pervert!"

"I know, Al you're too good to do anything else."

"Shut up, you haven't even told Rose you like her yet. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Don't lie to yourself."

* * *

Righty-ho, that's that! Damn that took ages! I hope you liked it! I just had to add the little banter Al and Scorps would have. Just imagine them continuing all the way down the hall. Oh, the bromance. The feels. XD


End file.
